


Fatherhood

by RedPandaPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPatronus/pseuds/RedPandaPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-year-old James Potter has fought hard in the war against Voldemort. He knows what the man is capable of. See how he deals with the news that the monster wants his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

James sat in the office, Lily beside him, baby Harry sleeping in her arms. His heart pounded. He was afraid, truly afraid. Dumbledore never would have called him in here if the news wasn’t beyond bad.

To think, the last time James had been in this room, he’d been fifteen and hoping to avoid too terrible a detention. Life changed fast.

“James and Lily,” Dumbledore’s voice was heavy. “You must know this. Not so long ago, a prophecy was cast. It spoke about a boy born in July, a boy who would have the power to destroy Voldemort.”

“You think it’s Harry?” Lily said. “Dumbledore, it could be anyone.”

“I know, Lily. I know. Unfortunately, Voldemort does not. A follower of his heard the prophecy. Voldemort believes the prophecy refers to Harry. He will not stop until he destroys Harry.”

James froze. Voldemort wanted his son. He had seen how evil the man was, how he broke people, how he killed them. If Voldemort found Harry…

Terrible pictures flashed through James’s mind. His little black-haired baby being hurt in savage ways, his tiny green eyes losing their life.

James. Saw. Red.

He heard Lily scream, a sound that held pain beyond words. Harry woke up, crying in in tiny, pinched sobs.

“Lily, calm down.” Dumbledore said. “This does not help.”

“You tell her that someone wants to kill our son, and you ask her to calm down?! You are sick, Dumbledore.” James stood up, shaking the desk. He let go, grabbing one of Dumbledore’s strange objects instead. He threw it against the wall, taking pleasure in it shattering to pieces. He grabbed another, this time slamming in on the floor. Harry wailed, agitating James even more.

“Do continue smashing my possessions, James. I daresay I have too many.”

James froze. Dumbledore should not be the object of his rage. If anything, Dumbledore could save them. He turned to look at Lily, who rocked Harry back and forth, trying to sooth him. In that moment, James knew she was the stronger of the couple.

“Now. If you would please sit down, we can discuss a plan to keep Harry safe.”

James sat, but he found it difficult to concentrate as Dumbledore spoke about safe houses and the logistics of going into hiding.


End file.
